ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cal and Jim's Apartment
Cal and Jim's Apartment is an apartment occupied by Cal and Jim. History In search of a roommate, Jim placed an ad on roomieswanted.com. Jillian Holtzmann answered the ad. Jim came to believe she was the worst roommate ever. Some time later, Cal and Jim called out to Holtzmann from the living room one afternoon. They announced NY1 News was reporting something about New York Harbor. Holtzmann went to the kitchen to pour coffee but she was jolted awake upon hearing the Ghostbusters were on the scene. She ordered Cal to turn up the sound. She watched as Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Ray Stantz were interviewed about the appearance of a second Statue of Liberty next to the other. Holtzmann quickly suited up and took off. Cal asked to pick up milk but she cited the metaphysical crisis at hand and suggested Jim handle it. Trivia *The apartment is visually based on the main set of the television series "Friends". *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #3: **In panel 1, in Holtzmann's bedroom are: ***The laptop playing Abby Yates' recording of the Electrocuted Ghost seen in Chapter 7 of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). ***Between the drawers and the bedpost is the pipe the possessed Abby tried to use in Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie. ***Above the pipe atop the bedpost is a P.K.E. Meter (2016) and Holtzmann's Screw U necklace. ***Left of the pillow is a can of regular Pringles like the one that Holtzmann ate from in the Aldridge Mansion Museum case. ***On the frame above the bed is a Proton Pistol (2016). ***Atop the shelf is the Antenna-like Helmet Abby wore when she first appeared in the movie and the Ghost Chipper. ***Right of the helmet is the I-shaped apparatus and three colored strip that accompanied the Proton Packs on the wall in Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie. ***Covered by Holtzmann's "ZZZZ" is a frame of her mentor Rebecca Gorin. ***At the foot of her bed is a Proton Pack and to the left her boots. ***Left of the pack is her tie from Chapter 5 of the 2016 movie. ***On the wall near the laptop, the ornate set of lights are from the headquarters at Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food. **In panel 2, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the Pringles label near the "W" in "Wake Up." **In panel 3, Jim is visually based on Ghostbusters fan, Tom Gebhardt. **In panel 3, Jim eats out of a Ghostbusters Cereal box. **In panel 3, Holtzmann has on her "One of the Girls" T-shirt from Chapter 12 of the 2016 movie. **In panel 4, Holtzmann's mug as the no logo on "safety lights" - a nod to the end credits teaser in the 2016 movie when Dr. Gorin inspects the Containment Unit. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 2, on the kitchen shelf is a bag of Stay Puft Marshmallows. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 References Gallery CalAndJimsApartment01.jpg|Holtzmann's bedroom CalAndJimsApartment03.jpg|Kitchen CalAndJimsApartment04.jpg|Living Room Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations